


Echo

by Tea_For_Two



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, But uh yeah he does die for a bit so if thats not your jam, FIVE WORRIES ABOUT HIS DUMBASS SIBLINGS I SWEAR, Five Hargreeves is a dumbass, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, He's like hhh you guys stupid but i love you, I forgot how to tag bc its been so long..., Immortal Klaus Hargreeves, Job well done on my part, KLAVE NATION WEEEEEEE, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus dies but I'm not marking Character death bc he doesn't stay dead?, M/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: In which Klaus is a dumbass, gets shot, dies and reunites with his boo in the space of a few hours.And then revives much to the shock of his siblings.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	1. Wowie a Dumbie

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this is only gonna be short, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. I'm sorry I haven't written in so long and I'm doubtful my other stuff will ever update. My health has been bLEUGH all year (yes its only feb but hhhh) and I'm still not great, but writing this has been a decent distraction so?? But hhh I have an appointment tomorrow that might clear up whats actually even wrong with me so we'll see....?? 
> 
> I put zero thought in the title, it may change??

All things considered, it was pretty easy for Klaus to surge forwards into the path of incoming bullets, if only to protect his brother. Sure, Five wasn’t a child, despite appearances, and hell, he could just Blink out of the way, but Klaus, in the split seconds it took to notice the still conscious ‘baddie,’ didn’t think. All he could see was Five, and Danger. He’d be damned if he let another brother die.

So yeah, that’s how Klaus ended up shoving Five to the floor, hunched over the smaller figure, left arm outstretched to cover more space, right arm holding his brother down to the floor by a shoulder.

“Klaus what the-” Five had begun to snap only to watch in horror as the taller of the two groaned as the first round of bullets fired.

Diego reacted first, knife flying from his fingers to hit the assailant, who left out a pitiful sound before slumping once more.

The next sounds were muffled though, everything felt underwater for Klaus who vaguely managed to register Five wriggling out from beneath him before his arms collapsed and his front hit the ground.

"Klaus!"

Was that Ben? He couldn't tell.

Everything blurred, sound, sight, why was it so fucking cold, it was July? Oh.

One hand came up to his chest groggily, confused temporarily why his hand felt warm and wet and? Where was Ben? Why couldn’t he see-

Oh.

OH.

The next thing Klaus registered was slowly waking up in greyscale, blinking once or twice before sitting up from where he lay on the ground.

“Fuck.” He muttered to nobody in particular, before he bent his knees and clambered to his feet. The scenery had changed since his last visit, where quiet country lanes had once graced his eyes, now he was surrounded by concrete, a false imitation of New York or Tokyo? High rises in every direction but not a single person in sight, save a little girl at the crossing, staring at him with distaste.

“Wowie, you’ve gone all modern and hip!” Klaus grinned excitedly, giving little jazz fingers and the little girl blew a bubble with her chewing gum, staring unblinking at him even when it popped.

“So……..” Klaus trailed looking around.

“I still don’t like you. You can’t be here!” The girl stomped like a child, and Klaus scrunched up his nose.

“What’s not to like? I’m the whole package baby!” He snarked, arms outstretched that only caused the girls features to further recoil in disgust.

“No, you’re not. You can’t be here yet! I don’t want you here.” She repeated and gave a step back as though being around the man was too much.

“But- Can’t I see Dave now?” Klaus whined, hands reaching for the Dog tags he never removed, apparently staying with him even in this crazed version of Heaven? Purgatory? He didn’t want to think too deep into things.

“No. Leave! You’re needed on Earth.” She gave a shooing motion with her hands that had Klaus give an exaggerated pathetic whine.

“Oh please let me see Dave! I promise I won’t come back here..for….” He trailed, as though giving it some thought. “At least a year!” He proudly declared.

“Don’t come back ever!” She retorted, to which he gave a horrified expression.

“Wait.. never? You never want me here?” He whispered, deadly serious.

The girls expression remained unchanged.

“Never.”

“But-But-” Klaus trailed, the reality of her words sinking in.

“You’re going to make me live forever?” He whispered still.

“Maybe not that long… we’ll see. I haven’t decided.” She pondered before stomping her foot again. “But for now I want you gone! Don’t come back!”

“But Dave…” He gave another whine before the shorter of the two rolled her eyes.

“If I allow his spirit to follow you back, will you leave?” She asked and Klaus nodded instantly.

“Yes, yes please!”

“Fine...Now go!” She snapped and Klaus gave a fist bump to the air, his elation at seeing Dave once more temporarily removing the panic and anxiety the thoughts of his potential immortality gave him.

When he awoke once more, back in his own body, he was met with the soft brown shades of a roof, certainly not the stark whites he’d faced after saving Five… Hm..

Lifting his head he noticed the loose gown he’d been dressed in, the slight dampness to his hair and the fact he was in the Academy’s infirmary. Huh.

The next thing he noticed was his empty feeling in his stomach. God he was hungry. With a large exhale he sat up fully, legs swinging over the side of the high table he’d been laid out on, rotating his ankles in little circles to combat the feeling of pins and needles in them.

“Klaus-” A voice whispered in disbelief, Klaus’ head snapping instantly to the noise, tears filling his eyes.

“Dave!” He gasped, a hand stretching to the figure who stood at the doorway.

“I’m- I’m so sorry I- I couldn’t-” Klaus began, tripping over his words as he stumbled to shaky feet, moving to the other, Dave closing the gap on his end too.

His hands flew straight through Dave’s, at which Klaus gave a muted groan of disapproval before he scrunched up both his eyes and fists in concentration, only stopping when he felt a ghost of fingerprints against his cheek. Eyes flew open and Dave’s name fell once more from his lips, as the other gently cradled his cheek in one hand.

“Dave!” He beamed, one of his own hands instantly coming to rest on top of Dave’s, the other reached forward to grab at the ghosts neck, pulling him forward eagerly when his palm connected.

“Klaus!” Dave exhaled, smiling widely as Klaus spared no time before kissing the other, it was awkward and uncoordinated and an absolute disaster but Klaus felt like the happiest man on earth. Dave only laughed at his antics before initiating another kiss himself, this one less frantic, slower and full of emotion that finally had the tears in Klaus’ eye spill forth.

“I’m so sorry.” Klaus whispered when they finally broke apart, foreheads resting against one another, stood in each others arms.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, darlin’” Dave replied.

The moment was only broken when Klaus shivered violently, his arms covered in goosebumps, cold from the thin layers he’d been left in.

“C’mon I need some decent clothes.” Klaus laughed, grabbing Dave’s wrist and tugging him out of the door and up the stairs, his thoughts so consumed he didn’t think to potentially inform the rest of his family about his...not death?

Nah. Why would he do that?


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gives Numero Five and Seven a shock. Dave meets his in-laws. Ben gets a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never specifically put a time... Setting... For this??
> 
> So it's post Season Two but no Sparrows and Ben is still his ghostly self. It's been maybe a year? They're dysfunctional but together still and occasionally they go on missions?? And its a mission gone wrong that Klaus got shot in?? It's all very vauge... Don't think too hard bc I sure didn't LOL.

Klaus only let go of Dave once he’d reached his room, the ghost sitting down on the mattress while Klaus dove through drawers, pulling out some clothing, whatever his hands grabbed first. 

He was midway through changing, the occasional eyebrow waggle sent Dave’s way as the other watched when Ben appeared.

“Jesus Ben.” Klaus gasped at his brothers sudden materialisation, one hand on his chest dramatically as he struggled to get his other arm into the sleeve of his coat.

“Klaus-” Ben gapped, before rolling his eyes. “You dumbass, you haven’t told everyone you’re alive?” He sighed as though he wasn’t even surprised, before noticing the other ghost on the bed.

“Uh...No?” Klaus trailed before looking at Dave and shrugging when the soldier gave him a stern look.

“And who is this?” Ben asked wearily. 

“Ben, this is Dave, Dave this is my ghostie brother Ben.” Klaus pointed and Dave gave a small smile.

“Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot.”

“Holy shit..” Ben blinked, before turning to Klaus, who eagerly nodded.

“I know, I know. Now you see why I’ve been busy…?” Klaus trailed and Ben simply gave another eye roll.

“Go tell them, now.” Ben ordered and Klaus whined.

“Fine fine, jeez. I’m going. C’mon Davey!” Klaus announced, finally dressed, departing his room and heading back for the stairs, clad in his favourite pair of black leggings and a colourful tank. 

When Klaus made it to the main room, only Vanya and Five were present, the former sat on one of the sofas, head in her hands, while Five stood by the bar, glass in hand, silence encompassing the two. 

"Jeez its like someone died in here." Klaud declared with zero tact as he entered and flopped down onto one of the other sofas. Both faces snapped to look at him in shock. 

"Wha-" Vanya could only stare as Five blinked beside the other male, small hands grabbing a wrist, first staring at the familiar Hello tattoo before nimble fingers reached for his wrist, resting carefully against his pulse point. 

"Shit." Five exhaled after an awkward minute of silence, stepping back and dropping his brother's wrist. 

"Uh." Klaus uttered to try and disrupt the awkward silence, watching as Vanya flinched at his voice. 

"You died." She finally spoke, voice quiet and rough, eyes red and teary. 

"Uh…" Klaus really hadn't thought this through and looked helplessly at Dave and Ben who lingered in the doorway, Five following his gaze to spot a corporal Dave. 

"Who the hell are you?" Five snapped, arms instantly stretching to cover Vanya and Klaus behind him. Aw. 

"Oh!" Klaus beamed, forgetting he'd somehow made Dave corporal and had no idea how to undo it- not that he wanted to. 

He stood quickly and pushed past Five's hand, ignoring the noise of protest or grabby fingers. 

"Dave! Mi Familia. Mi Familia, Dave!" He grinned. "This is my lovely little sister Vanny, Vanya. And our resident OAP, Fivey!" Klaus pointed, both still utterly confused and in a state of shock. "This is Dave, my ghost beau!" 

"Oh shh." Klaus waved a hand dismissively in Ben's direction, the ghostly brother still not visible to anyone else bar Dave. 

"Fine, Fine!" He retorted and screwed up his hands and eyes in concentration once more, only cracking an eye open after hearing twin gasps, gaze falling upon his blue illuminated fists. 

"Ben?" Five spoke first, Vanya jumped to her feet instantly. 

"Surprise!" Klaus did a quirky jazz hands motion. 

"Turns out dying really helps you get in touch with your powers… Or something?" Klaus mumbled. "Oh yeah… I'm not dead by the way!" Klaus finally declared. "The little cow upstairs apparently hates me so I'm stuck in the land of the living till she changes her mind." He sighed dramatically. 

Vanya and Five instantly moved to Ben's side. 

"Hi guys! I've missed you." He spoke softly, a gentle smile on his features as Vanya finally let the tears in her eyes fall, a hand reaching to grab Ben. 

Her fingers went through his wrist. 

"Klaus!" Ben bit, turning to the taller man who was busy nudging Dave with an elbow as the two Vets spectated the scene. 

"Oh sorry-" Klaus replied, sticking out his tongue childishly before trying to focus on Ben's solidarity more. 

He gave it a quick test, delivering a friendly pat to Ben's shoulder. That was the only warning he got before Vanya's tiny frame was in his arms, head curled under his chin, hands digging into the back of his jacket. 

"Hey Van. Thanks for playing for me." Ben whispered, catching Five's eye behind, and giving him another warm smile, the small boy gave his own rare smile but made no move, content to let Vanya have her turn with one of her favourite siblings. 

"Huh?" She managed between the tears. 

"Sometimes you'd play for Klaus, remember? He used to ask you to play for him, but.. It was for me. I asked him to ask you." Ben admitted and Klaus gave a noise of protest. 

"Hey! I wanted to listen too y'know!" Klaus added, fingers now interlocked with Daves, the pair giving comforting and playful squeezes at their joint hands. 

"It's good to see you, Ben." Five spoke and Ben silently held an arm out to the boy, Vanya tightly wrapped in the other. 

A nearly 60 year old assassin or not, Five had never had the chance to mourn Ben like everyone else, and hell, Ben had always been his favourite of the brothers so it took little prompting before he surged into Ben's inviting grasp, joining Vanya in embracing their Sixth sibling. 

"Naaaaw," Klaus loudly and dramatically exclaimed, causing Dave to give a shh motion and Ben to glare daggers. 

Five pulled away shortly after, straightening his vest and tie before clearing his throat. 

"As touching as this is, we should probably inform everyone else that you're not dead, Klaus." Five, the voice is reason, decided and Klaus' eyes widened, bringing a palm to his forehead. 

"Wow I'd almost forgotten." He sarcastically answered, causing snickers from both ghosts. 

"We should. Where is everyone?" Ben added. "You were all here earlier but when I went up to Klaus.. You all cleared out pretty quickly." 

"Were you spying?" 

"Of course he was, he's my.. Reconnaissance ghost…" Klaus explained to which Ben scoffed. 

"What?" Ben spluttered only earning a teasing laugh from Klaus in return who looped an arm round one of Daves and one of Bens, dragging them both forward into the foyer. 

"Diego went to the hospital." Vanya spoke softly. 

"Why? Was he hurt… Why didn't Mom just check him over?" Klaus asked confused. 

"The.. The guy who um.. Killed you.." Vanya fumbled. 

"The guy wasn't dead, they took him until custody but he needed medical attention so Diego decided with his massive intellect that he was going to go kill him." Five finished looking unamused at his idiot younger brothers antics. 

"Allison?" Ben asked. 

"Luther took off and Allison went after him but god knows where he went." Five clarified. 

"Okay." Klaus hummed. "We should probably stop Diego from doing something dumb."

"We could split up?" Vanya suggested, earning nods. 

"So I go with Klaus after Diego." Five stated, no room for suggestion otherwise. "If I don't bring Klaus he's not going to listen." He added for good measure. 

"And Vanya if you can get into contact with Allison." 

"I can go with Vanya.. If you think you'll be able to keep me like this?" Ben asked, arm still held hostage by Klaus. 

"Sure Bennyboy, I don't even know the off switch so you're stuck like this." Klaus admitted, not particularly feeling the strain of two visible and solid ghosts like he'd imagine he should. 

"Daveybear you're coming with me!" Klaus beamed, not wanting to spend any more time parted from the other who simply nodded with his own soft smile. 

"Right, bring them back here, we won't be long." Five told the other siblings before Klaus let go of Ben, his other arm still wrapped around Daves, his free hand reaching for Five who took the outstretched limb, blinking the three of them away. 

"Well.. I'll let you drive for obvious reasons." Ben scoffed and Vanya, despite the rollercoaster of emotions she'd faced in the past 24 hours, gave the smallest of laughs. God what was their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro why is my writing style trash now and so dialogue heavy. I hate this place ree. I'm just vomiting words at this point.
> 
> Also I had my consultation, I have a blood test tomorrow and I'm terrified of needles??? It's gonna suck. So yay..... Bc apparently they don't know what's up with me so... That's always fun.
> 
> ... So yeah we'll see...


	3. Ghostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Shenanigans. Luther needs a hug and Diego needs to not stabby stabby anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want my test results already. Waiting is stressful.
> 
> But yeah. I'm still here... I'm so tired though wowie...
> 
> Have another badly written chapter with too much dialogue and not enough words-

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Diego snapped at the police officer and Nurse, both stood in front of the doorway he desperately needed access to. 

"His condition is critical, he can't have any visitors and certainly not until we've had a chance to get a statement." The officer announced, the Nurse nodding in agreement. 

"Mr Liston isn't able to have any visitors, I'm really sorry Sir. You're welcome to sit in the main waiting room and I can keep you posted on his condition but that's all I can offer you." She meekly added. Neither seemed aware Diego definitely wasn't the patient's frantic and concerned family but rather the man planning how to make the guy suffer the best. 

"Fine." Diego huffed. If he had to play the role of a concerned friend to get near the man, so be it. He stomped back to the waiting room and sat down closest to the tv displaying some old black and white western movie on mute. 

"Luther please, where are you going?" Allison asked, following her largest brother at a quickened pace to match his large strides. 

"Go home Allison." He gruffly replied, not turning to look at his sister. 

"Not without you. Is this really what you want to do right now? Storm off in a huff, doing God knows what? You should be at home with the others!" Allison snapped. "We need you." 

"What good is sitting around? Klaus is dead, Allison. No matter what, we can't fix that. We can't punch our way out of it or fix it with a rumour." Luther shouted, finally turning to his eldest sister. 

"Klaus is dead, yes." Allison replied, taking a steady breath before continuing. "We've lost two brothers, please don't make it a third by doing something stupid!" She snapped, ignoring the buzzing call of the phone in her pocket. 

"What would it matter. It should have been me. I'm Number One. I'm meant to protect everyone. What's the point of my power if I can't even save my brothers." Luther admitted, looking at his hands in distaste. 

"I-" Allison started but cut off when her phone rang once more. "Sorry let me just-" She fished the phone from her pocket, eyebrow raising at the missed calls and texts before answering the ongoing call. 

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly, sighing in relief when she heard Vanya. 

"Allison? Where did you guys go?" She asked in a rush. 

"Huh? Oh uh." Allison took a moment to assess their surroundings. "Not far from Griddys, why?" She questioned. 

"Can you meet us there?" Vanya asked. 

"Huh? What's wrong?" 

"It's- Klaus isn't dead- and Ben's here-" 

"Vanya? What? Are you okay?" Allison asked, not believing a word the younger sister had spoken. 

"I'm not crazy listen look-" There was a fumbling noise before another voice took over, one Allison had never thought she'd hear again. 

"Hey Allie."

"Ben?!" Allison gasped, Luther instantly by her side. 

"Ben? Did you say Ben?" He asked hurriedly, Allison only nodding and hitting the speaker symbol. 

"I'm sorry.. For everything but.. Vanya isn't lying." Ben explained. "Can you meet us both at Griddys. Five and Klaus went to go stop Diego from doing something stupid." Ben explained. 

"Klaus?" Luther asked, having missed the first part of the conversation. 

"Just meet us there, we'll explain everything in person!" Vanya added, obviously having placed their side of the call on speaker too.

"Okay!" Allison responded, the call cutting short.

"What the hell was that." Luther exhaled looking tired and confused. 

"I have no idea… But Ben will be there, let's go!" Allison grinned, if Ben was there surely Klaus had to be alive, or else how would Ben, a ghost, be there?

The two set off, opposite to the direction they'd been headed and towards the Donut Shop. 

After about twenty minutes of lurking in the hospital waiting room, Klaus, Dave and Five barged in, looking a little dishevelled and chased by a confused nurse who attempted to inquire their purpose. 

"Do you see him?" Klaus asked, one hand held tightly in Daves, scared if he were to let go, the ghost could vanish. Five scanned the room before pointing to the figure hunched in the corner, hands holding his head, having not heard their dramatic entrance despite the noise. 

"Over there, c'mon." Klaus tugged Dave along, still ignoring the floundering nurse. 

"Diego." Five spoke, the man tensing but not raising his head.

"What do you want Five?" 

"Maybe for you to open your eyes?" Five quirked as Diego lifted his head, eyes widening at Klaus before looking back at Five and then back to Klaus. Forward. Back. 

"What did you do Five?!" Diego asked, thinking surely the oldest sibling had used his time travel ability but nonetheless jumping to his feet to engulf Klaus in a hug. 

"Nothing, it was all Klaus, I was as surprised as you," Five shrugged. 

"Diego, look, look, this is Davey!" Klaus beamed, pulling back, one had still, still, held in Daves. "Remember? I told you?" Klaus had only really told Diego and Ben about the other, and what Five had picked up from their brief confrontation so long ago now. 

"Dave? Ghost Dave?" Diego asked, holding out a hand for the man, Dave shaking it, giving a smirk at Diego's shock at the solidarity. The offered handshake was perhaps just to be polite. 

"That's the one. It's lovely to meet you properly." Dave shook his hand and nodded. 

"And I'm not dead! Surprise!" Klaus snarked with jazz hands. 

"How?" Diego asked, still in shock, grateful Five sat then back down, the nurse leaving them after seeing they knew Diego. 

"Uh.. Power thing maybe? God hates me apparently." Klaus gave a weak shrug. "Dying seemed to make it easier to…" Klaus points a thumb at Dave. 

"Make Ghosts solid?" Diego finished the sentence and Klaus nodded.

"Yeah. That." 

"Well. Please don't do that again!" Diego frowned. "Even if it doesn't stick." He ordered and Klaus saluted weakly. 

"Anyway, family meeting at home so Luther and Allison don't think Vanya has lost her marbles!" 

"Uh." Diego gave another glance at the guarded door and then back to Klaus. 

"Hey." Klaus whispered, following his younger brother's gaze. "It's not worth it. I'm right here." 

Diego gave a shaky exhale and nodded. 

"Yeah. You're right… Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really tho. Please I'm losing where I wanted to go with this...


End file.
